Scattered Summer
by MaskedSeeker
Summary: After taking a huge break in his journey Ash meets an old rival. Cameron from Unova who invites him and Pikachu to spend some time with him on a vacation. After the two arrive and incidents happen one after another, feelings form and grow. Can these two work with might be? Scatterbrain Shipping. Yaoi/Shounen Ai don't like don't read. Disclaimer inside.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: Hi, MaskedSeeker here again at long last! Due to some rather troubling issues I kind of took down my stories in a hurry but I'm back, I should be putting up my Grand Chase story soon too but now there's something you should know. If I put up this story on other sites you may notice a difference between the version here and elsewhere but for the sake of myself and others I have to keep things modest so some of my chapters may be filtered, I'm sorry. Now then I hope you like this. I do not own Pokemon.**

Scattered Summer

Prologue

There are many places in the Pokemon region most if not all beautiful in their own way. Somewhere between Unova and Kanto there's an island known for being mostly if not entirely beachfront.

Walking off the ferry and onto one of the islands piers is a young man about nineteen years old. He has brown eyes, raven black hair, dressed in blue jeans, green sneakers, a closed red jacket, and a colorful baseball cap on his head. A yellow mouse Pokemon was perched on his shoulder.

Nuzzling his cheek Pikachu calls softly.

Ash Ketchum laughed.

It has been years since he's done any proper traveling. About two years after his journey through Kalos he had stopped his journey for a time and just stayed in Kalos helping Professor Oak and raising and training all his Pokemon.

Life had been great during that time but then he had a thought that what was he doing with his life now and what he do after becoming a Pokemon Master if he even reached that status? 

Then out of the blue someone he hadn't seen in years showed up. Cameron an old rival from Unova. He told Ash that he and Lucario were on a break from their journey and had a stroke of good luck. Cameron had won voucher that lets him rent a beach house all expenses paid.

When Ash had explained what he had been up to Cameron invited him along.

So here he was catching up to Cameron who had gone on ahead to set things up.

Following the directions from the message Cameron sent him before Ash walked through the town. Taking a turn at a street corner he bumps straight into a person backing up he says "oops sorry man you okay?"

The boy he ran into who looks to be about his age and height and something of a stout person growls and stomps off with Ash looking after him.

Ash sighs and continues on his way.

After walking a bit more he reaches the address mentioned. Pikachu cooed. Ash whistled.

The beach house in question sure looked impressive particularly the terrace which no doubt overlooks the beach and part of the town.

Walking up to the front door, he rings the doorbell, and Cameron's Lucario answers. The Pokemon barks happily.

He lets the two in and Lucario closes the door after looking around somewhat warily.

Walking past the front doors hallway he marvels at the comfortable lounge which has glass doors leading out onto the terrace.

Pikachu jumps onto a foot stool and he and Lucario start chatting with each other while Ash looks around.

Just as Ash was about to head for the open air kitchen a voice calls out from the nearby bedrooms.

"Ash is that you?!"

Ash smiles and calls back "yeah it's me!"

Footsteps are heard and Cameron runs into the room a fabric in his hands.

"Ash hey man!"

Ash looks at Cameron and chuckles confusing him. Pikachu makes some laughing noises too while Lucario gives a resigned look.

Cameron tilts his head to the side asking "what's wrong?"

Ash smirks and said "you forgot something" pointing down

Cameron blinks, looks down, and screams "UWAH!"

Cameron's lower body was clad only in a pair of white briefs or tighty whities with matching socks.

Looking at his hand he shakes out the fabric revealing a pair of long shorts, he turns around, and starts to pull them on.

As he bends over he shows off his butt to Ash who looking at it goes red and shakes his head making Lucario and Pikachu eye his oddly.

Now dressed in a a similar outfit to his Unova one all those years ago Cameron rubs his head nervously and says "sorry about that."

Ash shakes his head smiling and setting his backpack down says "don't worry about it."

Heading for the kitchen he says "let's eat" as his stomach growls.

Cameron laughed and said "okay!" Following and hoping for what would be a good time.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: so time has passed since the prologue and so far so good. Now we move on to chapter 1. It's basically something of a remake of a scene from To Remember, Realize but it fits this story pretty well too so here it is with changes. I'm grateful for the support shown. I hope you like this. I own nothing. Reviews welcome, no bashing/flaming.**

Scattered Summer

Chapter 1

Ash and Cameron proceeded to settle down for a good meal the pantsless incident forgotten for now. As the two finish eating, they pass their Pokemon some sweet treats, and work on clean up.

As they wash the dishes Cameron smiling asks "so Ash you wanna hit the beach tomorrow?"

The black haired male smiles and nodding brightly says "sure!"

Getting Pikachu and Lucario from their current positions the two head for their rooms and after saying good night to each other, closed the door, and went to bed.

The next day came soon enough bright and early. Cameron ran this way and that grabbing stuff they'd need as Ash filled the gaps Cameron missed without him noticing though Lucario did and smiled at the actions.

Beach supplies now ready the two headed back to their rooms and changed for the beach. Ash now dressed in flip-flops, yellow and black swim trunks, and a open white jacket showing off Ash's chest called to Cameron through the door "c'mon Cameron! Aren't you ready?"

"I'm looking for something!" Was the reply.

Ash sighed. _Why do I feel as if he forgot something?_ He thinks.

Cameron then called "why don't you, Pikachu, and Lucario head down and get us a spot? I'll catch up."

Ash looked at the door, eyebrows raised, sighed, and went to do as suggested.

Reaching the sandy shore and walking along while Pikachu and Lucario argued over spots Ash smiled at the clear waters. _This is a good spot to relax._ He thinks.

Turning to the two Pokemon he sees they did agree on a good spot and had set up blanket, umbrella, and bag. He smiled at the two and said "you two wait here and watch things I'll go find Cameron."

The two nodded as Ash pivoted and walked towards the streets to get Cameron.

Meanwhile Cameron had finished getting ready and was running through the streets in a hurry, shoes clacking against the ground.

"I'm sure it was this way.." He mutters to himself as he rounds a corner and SMACK!

Cameron is knocked back and falls to his rear.

Shaking his head he looks up the guys and concerned asks "you guys OK?"

The guy growls "it's... nothing." He finishes rather oddly as he looks at Cameron.

Cameron standing up says "that's good I'm sorry for running into you like that, I have to get going my friends are waiting later!" And with that he dashed off, if he hadn't been so absent minded he might have noticed that the guy he ran into was staring after him with a rather dark vibe.

Making gestures to his two friends they began to follow Cameron's path.

While back at the beach Ash kept looking around and calling for Cameron. After another five minutes of this Ash heard his friends voice.

As the other male ran up he panted to Ash "sorry to keep you waiting."

Ash shook his head and said to Cameron "don't worry about it" as he looked at him. He then made to walk back to their spot but stopped as he processed what he just saw.

Spinning sharply and catching Cameron's attention, Ash looked at him and confirmed that he IS wearing what he thought he was.

His orange headband like usual, a pair of flip-flops, and... a purple speedo with an orange waistband.

He blanks for a moment as his friend asks "Ash man, you OK?"

Coming back to reality Ash blushes and nods. "Yeah I'm fine man, um are you sure you wanna wear that?"

Cameron looks at his bathing suit.

"What my swim briefs? Of course I am! They're cool, comfy, stylish, and make me look good!" He finished saying while posing causing Ask to go even redder.

Turning to hide his face he thinks _and Cameron walked here dressed like that?! Man he's got guts, I mean I wore short swim trunks when younger but that is something else!_

The two then proceeded to head back to their spot where their Pokemon greeted them happily although Ash noticed that Lucario looked at Cameron with a strange expression,embarrassment maybe?

Pikachu just lied on the blanket enjoying the sun while the other three went to play in the sea. As they just goofed off, they were happy not noticing the trio from before now dressed in beach gear walking down the shoreline looking for something or someone.

Some time passed and Ash and Lucario now somewhat tired decided to head back to their spot. Cameron passed and decided to do some body surfing.

As they headed back to shore Ash noticed a trio of guys passing him and Lucario looked at them too an odd noise coming from him as he looked at their auras.

Reaching the blanket the two laid down and let the warmth of the sun dry and relax them.

Meanwhile Cameron laughed brightly as he tumbled along in the waves. Coming to a stop in calm waters for a moment he took a breather. Then a voice called out to him.

Looking towards the source he saw two males who were the guy from earlier friends. As the three chatted Cameron never noticed the guy he ran into swimming stealthily under the water and approaching Cameron's purple fabric-encased rear he moved his hands up steadily, and as they reached his orange waistband he...

While this was going on thought Ash back at the blanket was having a strange dream involving white fabric as he looked at it more the thought hazily drifted into his mind that _aren't those?..._

"IYAHHH!"

Bolting upright Ash looked around, his dream and its effects temporarily forgotten as he looked around. _That scream was Cameron's wasn't it? _He thinks.

Then he sees Cameron and the trio from before and was the person in the lead waving something?

Then sound reaches him.

Guy 2 "Nice man you stole his speedo!"

Guy 3 "Let's get out of here!"

Guy 1 "yeah let's leave the naked twerp behind."

Cameron "give those back! C'mon guys."

Looking closer he realizes that Cameron was crouching in the water covering himself and the leader was waving a purple and orange fabric.

Eyes widening Ash thinks _they stole his speedo!_ While Lucario growled.

Eyes narrowing at the act of someone messing with his friends he said to Lucario "get to Cameron and help him as best you can. Buddy you're with me!" As Pikachu bounds onto his shoulder and the duo takes off after the jerks.

It took a good fifteen minutes of searching but he found them by some rocks and approached ready for war.

Looking at them what appears to be the leader had Cameron's speedo stuff in his pocket visible to the eyes.

His goons noticed his approach and one of them said "her weren't you with that guy from before?"

The leader looked at him and growled "so it is. Tell your faggot friend not to bump into people or wear such stupid things."

Eyes widening Ash and Pikachu grow even angrier and on the spot they challenge them to a Battle.

One battle with explosive finale later has the bullies on the ground KO'd with their Pokemon.

Getting Cameron's swimsuit back looking at it he thinks _this is bigger than I thought..._

Then realizing what he was thinking he turned bright red and shook his head getting an odd look from Pikachu.

Looking at the trio he smirks deviously and gets revenge.

It would be a few hours before they wake up again and when they did they would themselves naked with their swimsuits tossed up on some high rocks.

Getting back to Cameron Ash found him wrapped in the now wet blanket with Lucario standing guard with all their stuff packed up.

Looking up scared Cameron's eyes brighten when he sees what Ash has.

Ash smiled and tossed them to his friend who then proceeded to try and put them back on under the blanket.

The two decide to head back before something else happens and so they set off while Ash fills Cameron in on what happened making him laugh.

"Thanks for that man." Cameron says.

Ash smiled.


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey people! MaskedSeeker back with an update for Scatterbrain Shipping at long last. On DA it's been a while since I properly updated anything and again sorry for the wait I promised to try and be better about these things. Favorites and occasional comments are easy for me to do while writing is rather tricky particularly as life can be rather bad at times as of late. But here's the new chapter it's basically filler but it sets up a better plot than my last version ever did considering how remarkably random I was. Anyways I hope you like the chapter. I do not own Pokemon. Reviews welcome. No flaming/bashing please.**

* * *

Scattered Summer

Chapter 2

It was the evening of the stolen speedo incident. Cameron was still rather sheepish and the fact Ash kept spacing out wasn't helping much but still the quartet of two humans, two Pokemon got on with the day.

As the afternoon came around the two decided to check out local food and before Ash had arrived Cameron had heard about a bar and grill nearby that was supposed to be pretty good. So it was later they found themselves at it.

Ash was wearing a basic gray t-shirt with basic blue shorts and sneakers. Cameron was dressed in a Hawaiian print shirt with tan cargo shorts and flip flops.

As the four chowed down at a table the owner of the restaurant a large cheerful man Frank walked up with refills for their drinks and set them down and asked "everything to your boys liking?"

The quartet nodded and after swallowing Ash and Cameron commented "the food's fantastic" and "really good."

As Frank filled up their cups he said "so judging that I don't know you two I'm guessing you're tourists?"

He got enthusiastic nods and a "yup" from Ash.

So the natural question that followed was "how do you like the town?"

Cameron smiling said "it's wonderful if not for the jerks we had to deal with earlier today" he finished with an unhappy look.

Frank looked confused "jerks?"

Ash spoke up describing the trio they encountered and the four felt uneasy when the man's face paled.

"Rick" he muttered.

The two trainers made questioning noises.

Sighing Frank said "I thought I heard that Rick, Shade, and Tyrone were involved in some sort of incident but didn't think much of it. Was that you?"

Ash a little uncertainly said "sort of, the incident may have resulted after dealing with us."

Frank stood there for a moment fidgeting.

Cameron looking at him asked "you okay sir?"

The man sighed and looked around then said in a sort of hushed tone "look if I were you I'd apologize to Rick and then lay low until you leave trust me on this."

Blinking now Ash said "why, who is Rick?"

Frank said "Rick is the son of Mr. Forgery the man who owns nearly the entire island. He and his friends have the run of this place, they have the money to do whatever they please, and since his father owns the area more or less not many people will raised their voice for fear of repercussions."

Ash and Cameron looked at each other and it was Ash who said "thanks for your concern Frank but we can handle this."

The man looked worried but rushed off to help other customers and the quartet finished their meals, left a tip, and headed back.

That night Ash was unpacking all his belongings properly starting by digging out all his clothes.

As he sorted them into piles Ash stopped for and eyed the pair of white boxers he held and thought back on a dream he vaguely recalled from his nap on the beach.

_What was that white fabric?_ Ash wondered.

Sighing he finished folding all his boxers and placed all the piles together.

Then Cameron's voice called from upstairs "Ash can you do me a favor and get the large white jar out of the kitchen cupboard for me please?"

Ash looked at the couch were Pikachu and Lucario laid out on the couch clearly deep asleep and called back "sure thing" and abandoning his clothes on the table he went to the kitchen to do as asked.

As Ash turned to leave the kitchen Cameron walked in with a basket in his arms.

Looking at him Ash asked "doing laundry?"

Cameron nodded "yeah I keep forgetting to do it or get sidetracked by stuff. Lucario helps but I can't tell you how many times I've had to do stuff in my underpants." He finished with a laugh not noticing how Ash had blanked again.

Looking at the jar he said "oh great you got my protein shake mix out for me thanks."

These words broke Ash out of his stupor and looking at Cameron he said "protein shake mix?"

Cameron nodded "of course it helps me bulk up and stay healthy. How do you think I look so good in my swim briefs?" He said with a smile and again failing to pay attention to Ash who had blanked for a good two seconds.

He was getting better at recovery time though because Ash looked at his friend and rival who was setting up the ingredients in the blender and Ash finally got up the nerve to ask "why do you wear those?"

Cameron looked at him and asked "why wouldn't I?"

Ash looked at him in disbelief and said "uh…"

Cameron who had turned back to his preparations with the blender albeit absentmindedly said "I mean really why make a fuss personally I don't know why a lot more guys don't wear them you included" Ash blanked this time completely trying to process the notion and only half listening as Cameron plowed on.

"I mean really what's there to be ashamed of? We're guys we have good bodies and swim briefs were less trouble to wear than those long shorts everyone is so fond of."

Finishing his preparations Cameron made to press the start button but as he did so Cameron faced Ash and finally paid attention to his status.

"Ash? You okay man?"

Ash shook his head breaking his half-trance, looked at Cameron, blanched and yelled "Cameron, no!"

Beep! Too late, Cameron pushed the button there was whirring sound and then…

SPLAT!

Cameron forgot to put the lid on the blender.

As a result the shake had flown out and landed places.

The kitchen wasn't too bad a five minute clean up at any rate it didn't land on the male's skin or hair so bathing wasn't an issue but their clothes on the other hand…

"Agh!"

"Ugh!"

Their clothes were pretty slimed with the stuff and a good portion had gotten flung into the laundry basket too.

Ash sighed looking down at the mess. "Great, oh well you're doing laundry tomorrow anyway right? You can borrow of my outfits I left them out on the living room table."

Cameron tensed and slowly asked "you left clean clothes on the living room table?"

Ash looked at him and groaned. Walking over to the basket he peaked inside and… yes those were the clothes he just sorted and yes they were slimed too.

Ash looked Cameron who sheepishly said "sorry man."

Ash shook his head "it's fine we'll do laundry tomorrow. Why don't you go to bed? I can clean up."

Cameron looked at his friend, green eyes worried and asked "you sure?"

Ash smiled and said "yeah it's fine."

Cameron uncertainly said "Ok then." Turning to leave he said "well I guess we're both doing laundry in our underpants then."

Ash blinked and turned to ask his friend what he meant when he froze at the sight of Cameron wearing only a pair of form fitting black briefs throwing his shirt and shorts in the basket before tossing a "good night" over his shoulder before walking out and up to his room while Ash just stood there poleaxed.

Meanwhile Pikachu and Lucario who woke up for a brief moment at all that was going on shared a look that said "humans" before they went back to sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: OK so after a long while I have this for you. There's a bit I want to say but it'll come at the end for now enjoy the chapter. I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

Scattered Summer

Chapter 3

It was to early morning light Ash's bleary eyes opened to in the morning.

Blinking slowly Ash sat letting the covers pool around his waist, sliding out of bed and onto the floor Ash groggily made his way to the bedroom door not thinking about anything really but as he opens the door and steps into the hallway he scratches his bare chest and it is then that some thinking power comes to him.

Looking down Ash see's he's only dressed in his underwear, a pair of bright green boxer shorts adorned with golden yellow thunderbolts.

Blinking Ash thinks _why am I in my underwear?_

Then a chirpy noise sounds from down the hall to his left.

"Hey Ash, good morning!"

Ash looks toward the speaker and his eyes fly wide open as he suddenly finds himself staring at Cameron still clad in his underwear from the night before.

All Ash could do was focus on those black briefs as he thinks _ohhhh… that's why._

Cameron meanwhile had put on a puzzled expression as he kept calling Ash's name.

It took three tries before Ash came back to himself and tore his eyes off the underwear and back to Cameron's face.

Shaking his head Cameron asked "Ash you okay man?"

Ash nodded rapidly and Cameron titled his head to the side before shrugging and walking past him saying "well if we start now we should be able to get the laundry done quickly enough and no one will see those cute boxers of yours" he finished with a laugh.

Ash blushed mightily at this looking down at what had been a gag gift from Gary looking back up at Cameron Ash's eyes gravitate to Cameron's rear for a few seconds before Ash's mind blanks and a sole thought fills it.

_What am I doing?!_

With that Ash flees to the bathroom and takes care of a usual early morning bathroom visit.

As Ash washed his hands his mind drifted back to his behavior and then to his idle dreams of late and with a blush Ash realized what he had been seeing.

The white briefs he had seen Cameron in the day he arrived here.

His face red as an apple Ash began to think about why he would even focus on this and then stopped short as a question drifted into his mind.

_Do I like Cameron?_

Ash's brain promptly shut down for a split second before starting back up again with his thoughts racing at high speed. At age 18 Ash had become long aware of boyfriend, girlfriend stuff properly where at a younger age he hadn't much more thought to it than what Brock and at times Misty did.

Growing up though had altered that view quite a bit and after an INCREDIBLY embarrassing talk with his mom he knew a fair bit about the birds and the bees whether it was boy-girl or boy-boy. It didn't matter which he chose Delia Ketchum had said as long as my son is happy and bringing home his love.

Ash thought that his blush would never fade that day!

Shaking his head he left the bathroom and already found Cameron had gotten onto the terrace and had strung laundry lines using the railings. By the glass door Ash saw Cameron had already piled all their stuff together.

Ash blanked out for a good solid five seconds seeing his boxers mixed in with Cameron's underwear and it was with a wretch he managed to just stop himself from looking.

Looking at Cameron who clearly used to this sort of procedure Ash focused on his face and not his body as he walked onto the terrace. Clearly Cameron was good at doing this by now and Ash was impressed.

When younger Ash had Brock, Tracey, Cilan, and then Clemont to help him with this stuff and when solo had had learned to manage but for someone so scatterbrained Cameron was doing really well.

Of course Cameron would trip over the laundry detergent right behind him proceeding to splash all his waist and going down.

"Aw man" he muttered looking at his partially shining lower body "now I'm gonna be all sticky."

Here of course Ash froze in something akin to shock at implication of what Cameron had just said. _And of course he doesn't even realize what he just referred to_ Ash dimly thought as he stared at Cameron.

Again tearing his gaze away with a wretch he opened the door and stepped out into the early morning air.

Walking out onto the terrace Ash asked "you OK?"

Cameron looked up at him and Ash had to muster his entire willpower not to look down as he said "yup just spilled the soap but I'm OK. You ready?"

Ash nodded absently and Cameron just eyed him slightly as he said "well OK... let's get this done with so we're not giving the public a show."

And so just like that the duo began to wash clothes Ash trying to focus most of his attention on getting stuff done and was succeeding for the most part as he couldn't stop the occasional glance at his friend.

And after a while the idea that hit me came back at full force and since it wasn't going to go away on its own Ash decided to humor.

Glancing at Cameron Ash realized that he had never really noticed other guy's bodies before and recalling that embarrassing talk with his mom Ash admitted it to himself.

_OK so I'm physically attracted to Cameron. I admit it but there's more to this stuff that just looking good._

Ash started scrubbing some shirts thinking. _What about him? Can I see compatibility in him?_

Ash took a few moments to mull that over. _He's a good person but he's forgetful but I can be narrow minded myself so that's not a problem. He battles well…._

Ash stewed and sighed _okay there's compatibility but that still doesn't mean anything. I still have no clue what he likes._

"Ash?" A voice right next to him made him made him jump looking towards it saw wet black fabric and hurriedly look up at Cameron.

Cameron smiled and said "that's good enough Ash let's hang these to dry we should be done by the time the beach opens!"

Ash nodded.

But what the boys didn't know was that just a short distance away the three boys from yesterday Rick, Shade, and Tyrone were watching them.

The richest kid in town as called by the restaurant owner Frank, Rick was tall, big, and muscular with black hair and dark brown eyes.

Shades was tall and thin with a greasy look going along with sandy blonde hair and brown eyes.

Tyrone was short and stout with red hair and brown eyes. All three of them had binoculars and were currently watching Ash and Cameron.

Rick pissed off about yesterday wanted revenge and of course his loyal minions wanted it too.

"Look at the freaks up there! Just parading around like for the world to see!"

Shade and Tyrone nodded.

Rick continued his rant saying "we'll teach them no one makes a fool of me" and as he stared at the scene a smirk came to his face.

Looking at Tyrone, Rick said "I need to borrow your Pokemon…"

Meanwhile Ash and Cameron had gotten all their clothes up on lines blowing in the gentle sea breeze and Pikachu and Lucario had woken up and helped them.

It had been a few hours by then Ash and Cameron had each gotten a shirt and a pair of athletic pants to wear while they waited for their stuff to finish drying.

Just in time too as they had heard one or two wolf whistles at that point.

Ash had noticed that even Cameron had blushed at this.

As the two talked they were unaware of a Pokemon stealthily approaching.

Cameron and Lucario had rushed off to find a spare laundry basket he was sure they had seen somewhere in the house.

As the two waited Pikachu's ears started twitching.

Its ears were reacting to the sound of wings moving at high speeds producing a sound. The sound of a Scyther in flight.

Ash looked at his buddy "something wrong Pikachu?" He asked.

"Pika…" It said flicking an ear.

"Not sure buddy?"

Suddenly the noise became apparent as from over the railing a Scyther flew into the air and made right for the clothes at the back of the landing swinging its arms.

Needless to say Ash and Pikachu responded quickly with a Thunder attack.

It hit the Scyther but it got away and as it went off Ash heard the sound of laughter.

Looking towards it out over the railing Ash saw Rick and his cronies from yesterday he watched one of them return his Scyther and the three took off as Ash gritted his teeth particularly as Rick called a parting jab over his shoulder.

"Take that you freaks!"

Just than Cameron and Lucario came onto the scene opening the glass doors carrying two basket they had found. Cameron took a look and said "aw man, Ash did I just miss a battle?"

Ash just looked at them angrily and said "the jerks from yesterday just struck back."

Cameron's face fell.

Heading for the back they assessed the damage and much to their horror it was where they hung up their underwear.

Cameron let out a sigh when he realized his were untouched but looking at Ash he realized that wasn't the case for him.

All of Ash's boxers were cut up and unwearable henceforth and it wasn't just that either. Mournfully Ash held up his swim trunks from yesterday.

Ash frowned and said "aw man."

Cameron looked at him and said "don't have a backup pair?"

Ash shook his head.

Cameron said "then we gotta go shopping I guess."

Ash nodded before realizing what he'd be shopping for with Cameron and glancing at him Ash realized there would be no dissuading him.

Meanwhile back with Rick and the others the head bully was rubbing his hands together delightfully.

"That went better than I could have hoped."

Tyrone looked at his Poke Ball "I need to get to a Pokemon Center."

Rick just waved a hand at him "yeah, yeah fine just go. Shade you're with me for step two there's only one place they can go…"

Meanwhile Ash and Cameron having put up their clean stuff and Ash having thrown away the torn up clothes had set out. They left Pikachu and Lucario behind just in case Rick tried something else with their remaining belongings.

Asking for directions they found out there was only place in the entire town where they could buy what they were after.

Walking along to the store they noticed more than one townsperson giving them uneasy looks. It didn't take long to figure out why.

"Ash man we'll need to figure out something about Rick." Cameron said worriedly.

Ash nodded but tried for a smile saying "we'll figure it out."

As they reached the store though they went for the men's clothing section but came to a shocking discovery.

All the swimsuits that Ash might have gone for were gone! Looking at each other worriedly they went for the underwear section and much like the swimsuits they made another discovery.

All the boxers and boxer briefs regardless of size were gone. Ash stared at the totally bare shelves as Cameron went around to another aisle trying to puzzle out what this meant.

"Ash there's some undies over here!" Cameron called.

Ash went towards Cameron and rounding the aisle he looked at the packages and blanched a little bit.

Briefs, that's what he was seeing and he hadn't worn them since he was like six.

Looking at them Ash swallowed, the alternative was going commando at times or wearing the boxers he had on now the rest of the trip and he did know the meaning of hygiene no matter what Misty or his other female friends said when he was younger.

Ash swallowed a took a breath and looking for his size went to pick out a basic pack of white ones went Cameron grabbed his hand making Ash jump lightly "uh-uh" his friend said "when you buy white briefs you find designer ones these generic ones aren't very good."

Ash blushed at this, his face burning with Cameron's frankness and knowledge.

Cameron looked at the package for his size and then scanned the shelves with a look that went against his usually known normal attitude.

His hand darting out he grabbed a package and handed it to Ash who blushed at the label and the colors and style inside.

Cameron smiled at Ash and said "those will suit you much better than those tighty whities would have. It doesn't look they have the kind I go for so those will work instead."

Although here one would note Cameron's scatterbrained attitude was in effect as he didn't even notice Ash's present state of mind.

Looking around Cameron's eyes brightened and smiling he darted to it saying "cool they're having a sale I've been meaning to get a new pair anyway."

Ash looked after him and blanched seeing a small shelf full of speedos.

He had a sneaking suspicion about what going to happen next and sure enough…

"Hey Ash you need a swimsuit right? Why don't you try this?"

Ash went red again and even brighter if that was even possible.

Paying no attention to his current status Cameron went on saying "I mean I'm sure you'll look good in them. And you do need one we have a few days left and we'll be hitting the beach than so why not?"

Responding mechanically Ash found his legs moving towards the shelf and looked at the revealing swimwear feeling detached from his body Ash observed them and watched as Cameron pulled out a pair like the one had worn yesterday.

It was high cut a bit giving a bit more modesty it had a purple waistband while the rest of it was orange.

Swallowing and still having the sense of floating Ash found himself grabbing one that full cut like Cameron's but his was black with a thin red waistband and blue stripes going down the side.

Suddenly bringing him back to reality Cameron's voice said "great come one let's try these on." Ash blinked and suddenly found himself being shoved into a changing room with the door closing behind him (not all the way mind you not that he noticed).

Ash looked at the speedo in his hand and groaned internally but he knew Cameron had a point and he had worn short swim trunks when younger.

Disrobing quickly down to his boxers Ash took a deep breath and slid those down to his feet and quickly pulled up the garment and settled it all without looking.

Taking a deep breath Ash looked at himself in the mirror and couldn't stop himself from giving a small smile at the sight.

It did look good on him. Turning and twisting a bit he thought it looked good.

Suddenly though dear Scatterbrained Cameron came onto the scene with a call "these look good what about you Ash." Suddenly the door came open much to Ash's slight horror.

In came Cameron who at the sight of being bare-chested Ash applied his whole willpower to one, not turning as bright as a cherry and two, not to look down.

He managed to succeed at two barely and only had a slight blush on his face even as Cameron looked him up and down.

Cameron nodded and grabbing him the shoulders spun Ash around to look at the mirror.

"See you look good in this. We both do there's no need to be so modest."

Ash found himself smiling shyly as he glanced at his friend who grinning widely into the mirror at both of them.

Ash though didn't know what Cameron was thinking.

Much like Ash, Cameron had had learnt about the birds and the bees for all things later in life but his was compounded but an added factor throughout their times together in Unova Cameron had unknowingly carried a small torch for him that had just flickered down after this parting but now here with him again like this Cameron felt that flame glow brighter…

But after a few more minutes the two had redressed and headed for the cashier.

Getting there the lady looked at them and remarked "you boys are the second group I've seen today buying stuff like this."

Ash and Cameron shared a quick look and it was Cameron who asked "who was here earlier?"

The lady went on "oh it was Rick and his friend Shade." She didn't notice the uneasy look Cameron and Ash had given each other at this…

* * *

**Author's Note: OK so this chapter is done after a long while so sorry for the wait. But as I was writing this chapter I ran into a problem I think I may have turned Ash into a peeping tom from out of nowhere but I'm not sure about that since I got Cameron to be a bit devious in this chapter too so meh. This chapter was 7 pages total so I'm really pleased about the length. I didn't see a need for a filtered version here so that's something too. I hope you like the chapter. Next chapter will be a while as I need to work on Companionship. I also have a drawing that goes along with this chapter up on some of my sites if you want to take a look for all it's low quality. I do not own Pokemon. Feel free to comment. No yaoi bashing please.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hello there everyone so at long last again I have a new chapter for you. I'm sorry I keep doing this to you but writing this stuff is not easy for me and this chapter mainly feels like filler or maybe fluff I'm sure which? Anyways here's something new but with this chapters length a new notion occurred to me. Maybe when I have all the chapters done I might take them and turn this into a one-shot but I don't know we'll see. Anyways I hope you like the chapter. I do not own Pokemon. No bashing please. Reviews welcome.**

* * *

Scattered Summer

Chapter 4

Ash and Cameron each holding a shopping bag bearing their own purchases were silent as they walked back to the house.

Why Rick and Shade bought all the boxers and boxer briefs before them was odd to be put lightly. And the bullies actions yesterday and today was worrying.

Were they gonna be like this the whole time they were here?

Though after a moment Ash broke Cameron from his reverie by saying "we'll deal with them when the time comes OK?"

Cameron looked at Ash slowly then nodded.

The two made it back to the rented house and each went back to their rooms as Cameron and Ash began to unpack their purchases.

As Ash finished putting his underwear away he looked at his new swimsuit and blushed recalling the way Cameron had stood with him in the mirror earlier before shaking his head and putting it away.

From where it watched on the desk Pikachu twitched its ears as it thought.

Then Cameron came bursting into the room Lucario right him as he said "so Ash what will we make for dinner tonight?!"

Ash turned and looked at his friend and the two walked out the door Ash slinging an arm around his friend and trying to not cringe or blush doing so as they walked out the door.

Lucario twitched its ears and shared a look with Pikachu. But regardless the two followed their trainers out the door.

So before long dinner was underway in the kitchen and Ash found himself rushing to stop Cameron from forgetting stuff and judging by the tired haggard look on Lucario's face this was a normal concern.

But still they managed to get things done and as they went about getting the Pokemon food ready Ash accidentally hit a button from the box sitting on the counter and everyone stopped what they were doing as music rang through the air.

As one the group of four faced the radio they just listened to the cheery tune before Cameron burst out saying "hey I know this song!"

Ash turned to look around at a smiling Cameron who enthusiastically said "I used to dance to this song all the time when I was younger!"

And just like that Cameron started dancing then and there much to Ash's amusement.

It didn't take before Cameron looked at Ash just standing there and before Ash knew it his friend had his arm and pulled him into a dance with Cameron guiding him.

Ash for a few moments there was just rigid it had been a LONG time since he'd done any dancing. But after a moment he got into and danced with his friend although when Cameron grabbed his arm and the two spun about and Ash couldn't stop himself from following along.

From where they were on in the kitchen Pikachu and Lucario just bobbed their heads to the music though they did exchange glances at how happy their trainers were.

But eventually the song ended, they turned the radio off, and finished making dinner.

As the two sat down in the lounge they began to discuss what to do tomorrow.

Cameron suggested the beach again but Ash was a little shy due to certain factors. Ash thought souvenir shopping could be fun but Cameron didn't think so that was out.

Then Cameron exclaimed "hey I just remembered I think there's a Pokemon Tournament tomorrow, that could work!"

Ash agreed eagerly and they all just ate in silence before Cameron said "huh" almost musingly.

Ash looked up at him and with a full mouth said "what?"

Cameron looked at him in confusion before Ash swallowed and said "what is it?" He took another bite of food.

Cameron blinked and said "oh, it's just it occurred to me that dancing and food are all trademarks of a date." Cameron snorted while Ash choked on his food and he mused "but man it's been a while since I've had one of those."

As Ash finally got his breath back he said "oh?"

Cameron nodded but the two were distracted by another noise. Looking they saw Pikachu making a noise that they realized was laughter.

Ash turned red again slightly and stood up saying "well I'm gonna go to bed now. You're on dishes tonight right Cameron?"

Cameron nodded and just like that Ash took off with a hurried "g'night!"

After a second Pikachu scampered after him while Cameron just blinked in confusion.

"What was that about?" He finally asked but was distracted by the way Lucario was looking at him in a way that said "you doofus."

"What?" Cameron asked.

Lucario just shook his head with a slight growling noise and went to go get the dishwashing stuff ready.

Though the Pokemon didn't need to answer as later on as Cameron was scrubbing he realized what it was exactly he said and why Ash might have reacted so.

Cameron muttered "oh crud."


End file.
